Because I Was Bored
by Darkeyes92
Summary: Samcedes Drabbles... You know when you can't think of a title witty enough to make people want to read it, because it's nearly 2 in the morning and you're tired as hell, so you just tell the truth? Yeah that. First drabble: Studying


**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and the other people who are screwing it up. I have no affiliation with that show. If I did, Sam and Mercedes would be together, official and awesome, out shining any other couple EVER!**

**A/N: **_So apparently I write Glee fanfiction now... Because I have a very unhealthy obsession with one particular couple who are in my opinion the best thing to happen to this show since the Pilot. Please excuse me for jumping into this fandom like I'm a real gleek. I'm really not. Y'all are way too awesome for me, and I can't keep up with you. _

_Anyone who has me on author alert for my Smallville story, I wouldn't expect any updates until July. I don plan on finishing it though, only because its my first story to have gone past five chapters! (Excitement!). _

_Anyway, enough about me! Erm This is basically going to be the place i put Samcedes if inspiration hits me. I will accept prompts if you PM me, or drop one in a review. But i wouldn't expect this to be updated regularly... my mind works like that (Little burst here and there...). But anyway, just to be clear. Canon = my head canon, so if it doesn't fit with yours, mate, I'm sorry, but that's just life, init?_

_Enjoy, Sorry about the rambles, It's 2 in the morning in Norwich, It's effing cold, and I have an assignment due tomorrow, which i can't bring myself to finish. _

_Much Love_

_Darkeyes xxxxx_

* * *

**Studying**

"I still don't get it." Finn said, throwing down his number 2 pencil, and watching it bounce of his living room table with a couple of taps, before putting his head into his hands.

Sam and Mercedes both lifted their heads to watch their friend's mini-breakdown, with shared bewilderment.

"It's not that emotional, dude…" Sam said at length

"Yes it is." Finn said into his palms, not seeing Mercedes suppress a smile. "How am I supposed to pass Math if I can't get these damn equations?"

Mercedes sighed and said nothing, not entirely sure that Finn was going to pass Math. But saying that would be rude and she was here to help, so she kept her mouth shut.

Finn finally took his hands away from his face and got up. "I need brain food," he said, "You guys want anything?"

"Coffee." Mercedes said monotonously.

Finn turned to Sam, who said nothing but shook his head, smiling momentarily at Finn as a moment of understanding passed between them, before he left the room. It had been Finn's idea to study with Mercedes, mainly because other than Mike or Artie she was the best at Math… and for the unspoken reason, that Sam wanted to spend more time around Mercedes, in the hopes that she might suddenly decide to ditch the linebacker for the synchronised swimmer.

It wasn't like they didn't spend time together at school; they had classes together, and Glee club, not to mention they usually all sat together at lunch. But Sam felt like the school was haunted by the ever-present spirit of Shane. Not even physically, though most of the time he would sit with Mercedes at lunch. Once he sat with Mercedes and most of the glee club, including Sam. _That_ was awkward. But it was more of a psychological haunting. It felt like he was constantly hanging on Mercedes' mind, and therefore on Sam's, making it nearly impossible to talk to her straight.

Sam noticed that he had been watching her for a while now, and quickly dropped his eyes to his notes. But slowly his eyes crept back up to her face. She didn't have bangs today; instead she had tucked her hair behind her ear. A couple strands kept coming loose and she had been habitually pushing them back… Sam's mind wandered to what she'd do if he pushed them behind her ear for her…

"You wanna tell me why you're staring at me Sam?" she said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sam contemplated lying, or deflecting, but he'd found with Mercedes the truth was most effective. "Because you look pretty."

She turned her head to face him then, a smile teasing her lips, but not quite showing. He dipped his head back to his notes under her stare.

Mercedes on the other hand was mostly amazed that this boy was going there. After an hour of what she considered a pretty successful study session, he'd decided to bring up their issues right when Finn had left the room, meaning she couldn't use him as a buffer.

_Damn…_ she thought "Did you plan this?"

"Plan what?" Sam answered quickly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Did you and Finn collaborate to get me here alone with you. Because Sam-"

"I know, boyfriend, whatever." Sam said rolling his eyes, "But for your information, I came here with the intent of studying, and finding out how to do a damn quadratic equation. I'm surprised by you Mercedes; do you honestly think that I would be so conniving?"

Mercedes gave him a look for a while, waiting for the bullshit to clear. He stared her down too, as best he could. Until he cracked… but they all crack eventually.

"And perhaps, I was looking forward to spending some time with you…" he added lowly, southern drawl fully in effect, as he watched her intently. "But that was just a bonus."

"Mmmhmm…" Mercedes said forcing down a grin and looking away as she felt her face heat up.

"So…" Sam said at length. "Can you help me?"

Mercedes smiled properly then. "What's the problem?" she asked

He pointed it out, and she began to go through it with him. She had to say she enjoyed it, breaking it down, looking at the basics… and of course showing him the smiley face.

"The what?" Sam asked.

"It's like this," she said moving her seat so she could draw on Sam's paper, and drawing out the arrows. "If you take the brackets, and first multiply together the first numbers, then the last numbers, then the ones on the inside, and the ones on the outside… You get a smiley face!" she said triumphant.

She went on to explain it further, taking apart the function, and condensing it back together. It was somewhere between combing the x's that she felt Sam's gaze on her face again, and heat rise in her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that her face was only inches away from Sam's and that his eyes had darkened into an impossible shade of green. She knew that look, it set her heart racing.

"You need to stop looking at me like that." It was meant to be firm, but it came out in a whisper, as Mercedes couldn't remember what to do with her voice.

"Like what?" Sam's voice had fallen into that low register that gave her goosebumps everywhere.

She risked a glance over at him, and regretted it, finding that her eye fixed on his. "Like you're about to kiss me."

Sam swallowed, his eyes dropping to her lips, that had been exactly what he'd been planning on doing. And as far as his body knew, no amount of reasons would stop him.

Mercedes watched as his face got closer, unable to tell whether she was leaning in or he was leaning in, or what. His voice dropped impossibly lower, whispering his warm breath across her lips "What if I am about to kiss you?"

Mercedes couldn't answer, having forgotten exactly how to breath. She was sure that it was him moving closer now… or maybe it was her, their lips were millimetre's apart, and she couldn't feel anything except the loud hurried thumping of her heart, and her skin burning hot all over. She watched his eyelids begin to drop and her own felt heavy. As they closed she felt electricity run through her body, as their lips touched in the slightest of brushes.

"I couldn't find any coffee," Finn said entering the room, as Sam and Mercedes sprung apart. "So I got you one of Kurt's green teas. He says they're better for you or whatever."

Mercedes barely heard him, but nodded taking the tea from his hands, and ignoring the looks that Sam was giving her. "Thank you." She said.

"Sorry I've been gone so long, but I was trying to figure out how to work the oven to put on a mini-pizza," Finn said gesturing behind him to where his kitchen was. "Took me nearly ten minutes to realise that it was microwaveable." He said with a grin at Mercedes and Sam

Mercedes smiled back briefly, tapping a finger on her mug, but Sam ignored him entirely, and looked at his hands.

Finn watched them both with a raised eyebrow at them both "You guys okay?"

"Just fine, Finn." Sam said.

"Are you sure, because you look a little red-"

"Actually Finn," Mercedes said gathering her things, "You know, I think I'd better go."

"Seriously, but we've barely done anything-"

"I know, I'm sorry" she said hurriedly stuffing books in her bag, and nearly knocking over her tea, before standing. "But it's late and I'm really tired and I… I should just go."

"Well, okay" Finn said, "I guess, you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, with a hand on the door handle.

"Can I call you?" Sam asked eyebrows raised hopefully.

She allowed it with a smile and a little nod, before racing out the door.

Finn waited till he heard his front door close, before turning to Sam. "Dude, I know you and Mercedes have got you issues but… what the hell happened after I left the room."

Sam pulled his bottom lip back behind his teeth and chewed on it before answering. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Seriously."

Finn frowned. "Okay, I know I'm not the smartest person in the world, but even I know that's not nothing."

"But it is," Sam insisted, "I mean, it's not like we kissed we just… almost… kissed…"

Finn's eyebrows rose in surprise, before lowering in confusion. "Dude, I thought you were just gonna talk to her?"

"I was!" Sam said defending himself. "I mean… I just wanted to talk to her… but then she was showing me the smiley faces, and she got closer to me, and… well her lips were right… there…"

Finn caught his friends eyes and gave him a sympathetic look. Sam sighed and dropped his forehead to the table.

"What am I gonna do?" he said to the hardwood.

"Look, man," Finn said, "I know I'm not the best person to give advice, considering… well-"

"You cheating with my girlfriend?"

"… Yes that." Finn said, before clearing his throat and continuing. "But I think the best thing you should do is just… don't pressure her."

Sam looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "Pressure her?"

"You know," Finn said, gesturing with his hands to try and make himself understood. "Look, with Quinn I went about things the wrong way, and it blew up in my face. All I'm saying is; make sure it's her _choice_ to come back to you, or she might blame you if she regrets it."

Sam side eyed his friend across the table, processing his words. Funnily enough, he was making a lot of sense.

* * *

_**A/N: **I don't like Finn... You may or may not have noticed. It would take me FAR too long to get through the list of all the reasons why I don't like this character, and I'd get angry by the end of it, and you'd be angry too, and nothing would be resolved because RIB love him and his weird fishy ways (Seriously, am I the only person bothered by the fact that Sam is called trouty mouth, when everything Finn does makes him look like a fish out of water?). But anyway, rant aside. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. There is no point to these, I'm just having fun, with my newest obsession.**  
**_

_Much Love_

_Darkeyes xxx_


End file.
